diablo2resurgencefandomcom-20200213-history
Maphack Configs
//mHax Configuration File //Maphack Configuration Missile ColorPlayer: 0x97 Missile ColorNeutral: 0x0A Missile ColorPartied: 0x84 Missile ColorHostile: 0x5B Monster ColorNormal: 0x5B Monster ColorMinion: 0x60 Monster ColorChampion: 0x91 Monster ColorBoss: 0x84 //Dangerous Monsters //Gloams & Dolls Monster Color118: 0x9B Monster Color119: 0x9B Monster Color120: 0x9B Monster Color121: 0x9B Monster Color212: 0x9B Monster Color213: 0x9B Monster Color214: 0x9B Monster Color215: 0x9B Monster Color216: 0x9B Monster Color639: 0x9B Monster Color640: 0x9B Monster Color641: 0x9B Monster Color690: 0x9B Monster Color691: 0x9B Monster Color733: 0x9B Reveal Map: True, None Show Monsters: True, None Show Missiles: False, None Show Chests: True, VK_K Force Light Radius: True, None Remove Weather: True, None Infravision: True, None Display Level Names: True, None Remove Shake: True, None RevealMode: 1 //Skill Warnings: set true to warn when effect expires from the player //The skill numbers can be found here: //https://github.com/underbent/slashdiablo-maphack/wiki/Effects Skill Warning16: True // enchant Skill Warning32: True // battle orders Skill Warning101: True // holy shield Skill Warning149: False // oak sage Skill Warning151: True // cyclone armor //Screen Info Configuration AutomapInfo0: Game Name: %GAMENAME% AutomapInfo1: Game Password: %GAMEPASS% AutomapInfo2: %LEVEL% AutomapInfo3: Difficulty: %GAMEDIFF% AutomapInfo4: Ip: %GAMEIP% AutomapInfo5: %GAMETIME% AutomapInfo6: %REALTIME% // Experience Display Experience Meter: True, VK_NUMPAD7 // Controls how many frames to recycle the minimap doodads for Minimap Max Ghost: 20 //Quest Drop Warning for Mephisto/Diablo/Baal quests Quest Drop Warning: False //Gamefilter Configuration GameListRefresh: 1500 //Bnet Configuration Show Last Game: True Fail To Join: 4000 //Character Configuration Character Stats VK_8 //Item Configuration Show Ethereal: True, None Show Sockets: True, None Show iLvl: True, None Show Rune Numbers: True, None Alt Item Style: True, None Color Mod: False, None Shorten Item Names: False, None Show Players Gear: VK_0 //AutoTele Configuration Display Messages: True, None Draw Path: True, None Draw Destination: True, None CP to cave: False, None Fast Teleport: False, None Next Tele: VK_NUMPAD0 Other Tele: VK_NUMPAD1 Waypoint Tele: VK_NUMPAD2 Prev Tele: VK_NUMPAD3 Path Color: 97 Next Color: 0x97 Other Color: 0x0A WP Color: 0x84 Prev Color: 0x5B //Party Configuration Party Enabled: True, VK_9 Looting Enabled: True, VK_7 //Using Potions in Inventory Use Healing Potion: False, VK_V Use Mana Potion: False, VK_G //Spam Filter Configuration Log Chat: False, None Log Blocks: False, None Enabled: False, None Autosave: False, None Log File: chatlog.txt Update URL: Token DB: tokens.db //Slippitty's Config v2.3 for BH v0.1.5 // Fog's Custom Config (Revision 4.0) for BH v0.1.4 //Shoutout to underbent for updates of BH and a great wiki //Item Display Configuration Advanced Item Display: True, None //Ignore 'junk' (Miscellaneous potions, etc.), potion, scroll renaming & gold piles below 2500. ItemDisplayGOLD<1500: ItemDisplaytsc: %GREEN%+ %WHITE%TP ItemDisplayisc: %GREEN%+ %WHITE%ID ItemDisplayvps: ItemDisplayyps: ItemDisplaywms: ItemDisplaygps: ItemDisplayops: ItemDisplaygpm: ItemDisplayopm: ItemDisplaygpl: ItemDisplayopl: ItemDisplayhp1: %RED%+ %WHITE%H1 ItemDisplayhp2: %RED%+ %WHITE%H2 ItemDisplayhp3: %RED%+ %WHITE%H3 ItemDisplayhp4: %RED%+ %WHITE%H4 ItemDisplayhp5: %RED%+ %WHITE%H5 ItemDisplaymp1: %BLUE%+ %WHITE%M1 ItemDisplaymp2: %BLUE%+ %WHITE%M2 ItemDisplaymp3: %BLUE%+ %WHITE%M3 ItemDisplaymp4: %BLUE%+ %WHITE%M4 ItemDisplaymp5: %BLUE%+ %WHITE%M5 ItemDisplayrvs: %PURPLE%+ %WHITE%R.SMALL ItemDisplayrvl: %PURPLE%+ %WHITE%R.FULL //Ignore ALMOST ALL inferior, white and magic Normal and Exceptional items //Exceptions: //Flail, Crystal Sword, Broad Sword, Mage Plate, Barb Hats //Magical Wands, Staves, Scepters and Orbs (nice vendor trash) //ItemDisplay!leg: //ItemDisplayNMAG !RW !bsd !crs !fla !wsp !leg !WP11 !CL2: //ItemDisplayMAG !ID !WP11 !WP12 !WP13 !CL6 !CL2 !EQ7: //ItemDisplayNMAG !RW !9lw !9tw !xtp !9ws !CL2: //ItemDisplayMAG !ID !9cs !9lw !9tw !9qr !WP11 !WP12 !WP13 !CL6 !CL2 !EQ7: //ItemDisplayNMAG (WP4 OR WP5 OR WP6 OR WP10 OR EQ4 OR EQ5 OR EQ6): //ItemDisplayMAG !ID (WP4 OR WP5 OR WP6 OR WP10 OR EQ1 OR EQ5 OR EQ6): // GEMS // Indicators: Colour coded (eg. Purple for Amethysts) ItemDisplayGEMTYPE=1: %PURPLE%o %WHITE%%GEMLEVEL% ItemDisplayGEMTYPE=2: o %GEMLEVEL% ItemDisplayGEMTYPE=3: %GREEN%o %WHITE%%GEMLEVEL% ItemDisplayGEMTYPE=4: %RED%o %WHITE%%GEMLEVEL% ItemDisplayGEMTYPE=5: %BLUE%o %WHITE%%GEMLEVEL% ItemDisplayGEMTYPE=6: %YELLOW%o %WHITE%%GEMLEVEL% ItemDisplayGEMTYPE=7: %GRAY%o %WHITE%%GEMLEVEL% //RUNES //El -> Fal: Grey Indicator, Orange text, no map icon //Lem -> Gul: Red Indicator, Orange text, red map icon //Vex -> Zod: Purple Indicator, Orange text, purple map icon ItemDisplayRUNE<20: %GRAY%0%MAP% %ORANGE%* %RUNENAME% Rune *(%RUNENUM%) ItemDisplayRUNE>25: %PURPLE%0%MAP% %ORANGE%* %RUNENAME% Rune *(%RUNENUM%) ItemDisplayRUNE>19: %RED%0%MAP% %ORANGE%* %RUNENAME% Rune *(%RUNENUM%) //Add Indicators //Indicators: Grey (Normal), Red (Exceptional), Purple (Elite) //Uniques ItemDisplayNORM: %GRAY%0 %GOLD%%NAME%%CONTINUE% ItemDisplayEXC: %RED%0 %GOLD%%NAME%%CONTINUE% ItemDisplayELT: %PURPLE%0 %GOLD%%NAME%%CONTINUE% ItemDisplay(rin OR amu OR jew): %PURPLE%0 %GOLD%%NAME%%MAP%%CONTINUE% ItemDisplayamu: %PURPLE%0 %GREEN%%NAME%%CONTINUE% //Set Items ItemDisplayNORM: %GRAY%0 %GREEN%%NAME%%CONTINUE% ItemDisplayEXC: %RED%0 %GREEN%%NAME%%CONTINUE% ItemDisplayELT: %PURPLE%0 %GREEN%%NAME%%CONTINUE% ItemDisplayrin: %GRAY%0 %GREEN%%NAME%%CONTINUE% ItemDisplayamu: %PURPLE%0 %GREEN%%NAME%%CONTINUE% //Minimap Socketables //Item Codes can be found here: //https://github.com/dkuwahara/OmegaBot/blob/master/data/item_data.txt //Runewords ItemDisplayRW: %NAME%%MAP%%CONTINUE% //Ebug Bases >650 Defense ItemDisplay!SUP ETH NMAG ELT SOCK=0 DEF>650: %RED%0 %WHITE%%NAME%%MAP%%CONTINUE% //Elite Eth Infinity/Insight Bases ItemDisplayELT !7vo !7o7 ETH NMAG !SUP SOCK=0: %RED%0 %WHITE%%NAME%%MAP%%CONTINUE% ItemDisplayELT !7vo !7o7 ETH SOCK=4: %RED%0 %WHITE%%NAME%%MAP%%CONTINUE% //+3 BO Barb Hats ItemDisplayILVL>25 !ETH NMAG !SOCK=1 !SOCK=2 SK149>2: %RED%0 %WHITE%%NAME%%MAP%%CONTINUE% //Paladin Shields >39@ non-eth, >29@ Eth ItemDisplayELT ETH NMAG RES>29 !SOCK=1 !SOCK=2 !SOCK=3: %RED%0 %WHITE%%NAME%%MAP%%CONTINUE% ItemDisplayELT !ETH NMAG RES>39 !SOCK=1 !SOCK=2 !SOCK=3: %RED%0 %WHITE%%NAME%%MAP%%CONTINUE% //Superior Enigma & COH Bases ItemDisplay!ETH NMAG ED>14 !SOCK=1 !SOCK=2: %RED%0 %WHITE%%NAME%%MAP%%CONTINUE% ItemDisplay!ETH NMAG (ED>9 SOCK=3 OR ED>14 !SOCK=1 !SOCK=2): %RED%0 %WHITE%%NAME%%MAP%%CONTINUE% ItemDisplay!ETH NMAG (ED>9 SOCK=3 OR ED>14 !SOCK=1 !SOCK=2): %RED%0 %WHITE%%NAME%%MAP%%CONTINUE% //15ed Monarchs ItemDisplay!ETH NMAG ED>14 !SOCK=1 !SOCK=2 !SOCK=3: %RED%0 %WHITE%%NAME%%MAP%%CONTINUE% //Chaos Bases ItemDisplayNMAG (9tw OR 7tw) (SK273>0 AND SK271>2) (SOCK=0 OR SOCK=3): %RED%0 %WHITE%%NAME%%MAP%%CONTINUE% ItemDisplayNMAG (9tw OR 7tw OR 9lw OR 7lw) (SK267>0 AND SK278>2) (SOCK=0 OR SOCK=3): %RED%0 %WHITE%%NAME%%MAP%%CONTINUE% ItemDisplayNMAG (9tw OR 7tw OR 9lw OR 7lw) (SK263>0 AND SK278>2) (SOCK=0 OR SOCK=3): %RED%0 %WHITE%%NAME%%MAP%%CONTINUE% //Faith Bases ItemDisplayOR amb) SOCK=4 NMAG TABSK0>2: %RED%0 %WHITE%%NAME%%MAP%%CONTINUE% ItemDisplayOR 6hb) NMAG ED>14 (SOCK=0 OR SOCK=4): %RED%0 %WHITE%%NAME%%MAP%%CONTINUE% //Berserker Axe/Colossus Blade BotD Bases 10+ ED ItemDisplayOR 7gd) ETH NMAG ED>9 (SOCK=0 OR SOCK=6): %RED%0 %WHITE%%NAME%%MAP%%CONTINUE% //Beserker Axe/Colossus Sword Death Bases 10+ ED ItemDisplayOR 7fb) ETH NMAG ED>9 SOCK=5: %RED%0 %WHITE%%NAME%%MAP%%CONTINUE% //FOH Sticks ItemDisplay(wsp OR 9ws OR 7ws) (SK121>2 AND SK123>2) (SOCK=0 OR SOCK=5): %RED%0 %WHITE%%NAME%%MAP%%CONTINUE% //Diadems ItemDisplay!SUP !ETH NMAG SOCK=0: %RED%0 %WHITE%%NAME%%MAP%%CONTINUE% //Magic Items //Monarchs ItemDisplay!ETH MAG !ID: %RED%0 %BLUE%%NAME%%MAP%%CONTINUE% //Assassin Claws ItemDisplayOR 9tw OR 7tw OR 7lw) !ETH MAG !ID: %RED%0 %BLUE%%NAME%%MAP%%CONTINUE% //Gosu Magic Items ItemDisplayMAG SOCK=4: %ORANGE%%NAME%%MAP%%CONTINUE% ItemDisplayMAG SOCK=4: %ORANGE%%NAME%%MAP%%CONTINUE% ItemDisplay(TABSK34>2 AND SK149>2): %ORANGE%%NAME%%MAP%%CONTINUE% ItemDisplay(TABSK48>2 AND SK271>2): %ORANGE%%NAME%%MAP%%CONTINUE% ItemDisplay(CLSK6>1 AND SK271>1): %PURPLE%%MAP%%NAME%%CONTINUE% ItemDisplay(TABSK48>1 AND SK271>1): %PURPLE%%NAME%%MAP%%CONTINUE% ItemDisplay(TABSK2>2 AND SK35>2): %PURPLE%%NAME%%MAP%%CONTINUE% //Rares //Rings, Amulets, Jewels, & Circlets ItemDisplay(rin OR amu OR jew OR ci0 OR ci1 OR ci2 OR ci3): %RED%0 %YELLOW%%NAME%%MAP%%CONTINUE% //Gloves & Boots ItemDisplay!ID (EQ4 OR EQ5): %RED%0 %YELLOW%%NAME%%MAP%%CONTINUE% //ETH Berserker Axe, Colossus Sword, Colossus Blade & Crystal Sword Variants ItemDisplayETH !ID (wax OR 9wa OR 7wa OR crs OR 9cr OR flb OR 9fb OR 7fb OR gsd OR 9gd OR 7gd OR CL5): %RED%0 %YELLOW%%NAME%%MAP%%CONTINUE% //Assassin Claws ItemDisplayOR 9tw OR 7tw OR 7lw) !ETH RARE !ID: %RED%0 %YELLOW%%NAME%%MAP%%CONTINUE% //Display sets and uniques on the map with indicators //Unique Hats ItemDisplay(ci3 OR urn): %ORANGE%%MAP%%GOLD%%NAME%%CONTINUE% ItemDisplayETH usk: %ORANGE%%MAP%%GOLD%%NAME%%CONTINUE% ItemDisplay(xh9 OR uap OR uhm OR usk OR uh9 OR dra OR baa): %GOLD%%MAP%%NAME%%CONTINUE% //Body Armor ItemDisplayuar: %ORANGE%%MAP%%NAME%%CONTINUE% ItemDisplay(xea OR uui OR upl): %GOLD%%MAP%%NAME%%CONTINUE% ItemDisplayETH (xrs OR xpl): %GOLD%%MAP%%NAME%%CONTINUE% //Shields ItemDisplay(uit OR pa9 OR nea): %GOLD%%MAP%%NAME%%CONTINUE% //Gloves ItemDisplay(uvg OR uhg): %GOLD%%MAP%%NAME%%CONTINUE% //Boots ItemDisplayETH uvb: %ORANGE%%MAP%%GOLD%%NAME%%CONTINUE% ItemDisplay(xvb OR xtb OR xhb OR uvb OR umb OR uhb): %GOLD%%MAP%%NAME%%CONTINUE% //Belts ItemDisplayulc: %ORANGE%%MAP%%NAME%%CONTINUE% ItemDisplayumc: %GOLD%%MAP%%NAME%%CONTINUE% //Weapons ItemDisplayETH (7wa OR 7pa): %ORANGE%%MAP%%NAME%%CONTINUE% ItemDisplay(7gw OR obf): %ORANGE%%MAP%%NAME%%CONTINUE% ItemDisplayETH (72a OR 7s8): %GOLD%%MAP%%NAME%%CONTINUE% ItemDisplay(7fl OR 6lw OR 7ws OR 9tw OR oba OR obc OR ama OR amf): %GOLD%%MAP%%NAME%%CONTINUE% //Misc Uniques ItemDisplay(cm1 OR cm2 OR cm3): %GOLD%%MAP%%NAME%%CONTINUE% //Set Equips ItemDisplay(urn OR paf OR 7ws OR uar OR uth OR ci3): %NAME%%GREEN%%MAP%%CONTINUE% //Uber Keys on the Map ItemDisplayOR pk2 OR pk3): %ORANGE%%MAP%%NAME%%CONTINUE% //Display charms and jewels on the map, and ilvl ItemDisplayOR cm3 OR jew): %BLUE%%NAME% %MAP%%CONTINUE% ItemDisplaycm2: %BLUE%%NAME% L%ILVL%%CONTINUE% // --- // Slash Events Stuff //Saintly Items ItemDisplayOR ach OR acs) !ETH: %RED%0 %WHITE%%NAME%%MAP%%CONTINUE% //shards and crystals ItemDisplayOR cf2 OR cf4 OR cf5 OR cf6): %ORANGE%%MAP%%NAME%%CONTINUE% ItemDisplayOR cx2 OR cx3 OR cx4): %ORANGE%%MAP%%NAME%%CONTINUE% ItemDisplayOR bf3 ): %ORANGE%%MAP%%NAME%%CONTINUE% ItemDisplaybf4: %PURPLE%0 %PURPLE%%MAP%%NAME%%CONTINUE% ItemDisplayOR cz2 OR cz3 OR cz4 OR cz5 OR cz6 OR cz7 OR cz8: %RED%%MAP%%NAME%%CONTINUE% // Order Sorc stones, Barb Axe, Pala Helm, Ass Boots, Zon Gloves, necro ARmor, Druid Clubs, Special armors ItemDisplay(sf1 OR sf2 OR sf3 OR sf4): %GRAY%0 %GOLD%%NAME%%MAP%%CONTINUE% ItemDisplay(bw1 OR bw2 OR bw3 OR bw4 OR bw5 OR bw6): %GRAY%0 %GOLD%%NAME%%MAP%%CONTINUE% ItemDisplay(pc1 OR pc2 OR pc3 OR pc4 OR pc5 OR pc6): %GRAY%0 %GOLD%%NAME%%MAP%%CONTINUE% ItemDisplay(ab1 OR ab2 OR ab3 OR ab4 OR ab5 OR ab6): %GRAY%0 %GOLD%%NAME%%MAP%%CONTINUE% ItemDisplay(ag1 OR ag2 OR ag3 OR ag4 OR ag5 OR ag6): %GRAY%0 %GOLD%%NAME%%MAP%%CONTINUE% ItemDisplay(na1 OR na2 OR na3 OR na4 OR na5 OR na6): %GRAY%0 %GOLD%%NAME%%MAP%%CONTINUE% ItemDisplay(aca OR ach OR acs): %GRAY%0 %GOLD%%NAME%%MAP%%CONTINUE% // New crafting materals, Will have Purple map ItemDisplayOR cf2 OR cf3 OR cf4 OR cf5 OR cf6): %ORANGE%%NAME%%MAP%%CONTINUE% //CHARM COMPONENTS - 3 tiers (primary, secondary, tertiary) each with normal, magic, rare, unique items //Normal primary components ItemDisplayOR zae OR zai OR zak OR zam OR zao OR zba OR zbe): %TAN%# %WHITE%%NAME%%MAP%%CONTINUE% //Normal secondary components ItemDisplayOR zbm OR zbp OR zbs OR zbv OR zby OR zbz OR zcg OR zcj OR zcl): %BLUE%# %WHITE%%NAME%%MAP%%CONTINUE% //Magic primary components ItemDisplayOR zaf OR zaq OR zas OR zau OR zaw OR zay OR zbb OR zbf): %TAN%# %BLUE%%NAME%%MAP%%CONTINUE% //Magic secondary components ItemDisplayOR zbn OR zbq OR zbt OR zca OR zcc OR zcd OR zce OR zcf OR zch OR zcm): %BLUE%# %NAME%%MAP%%CONTINUE% //Magic tertiary components ItemDisplayOR zcq OR zcs OR zcv OR zcw OR zcx OR zdb OR zdc OR zde OR zdf OR zdk OR zdm OR zdn OR zdo OR zdq OR zdr): %GRAY%# %BLUE%%NAME%%MAP%%CONTINUE% //Rare primary components ItemDisplayOR zag OR zaj OR zal OR zan OR zap OR zat OR zav OR zax OR zaz OR zbc OR zbg OR zbi): %TAN%# %YELLOW%%NAME%%MAP%%CONTINUE% //Rare secondary components ItemDisplayOR zbx OR zcb OR zck OR zcn): %BLUE%# %YELLOW%%NAME%%MAP%%CONTINUE% //Rare tertiary components ItemDisplayOR zcr OR zct OR zcu OR zcy OR zdd OR zdl): %GRAY%# %YELLOW%%NAME%%MAP%%CONTINUE% //Unique primary components ItemDisplayOR zah OR zar OR zbd OR zbh): %TAN%# %ORANGE%%NAME%%MAP%%CONTINUE% //Unique secondary components ItemDisplayOR zbo OR zbr OR zbu OR zci): %BLUE%# %ORANGE%%NAME%%MAP%%CONTINUE% //Unique tertiary components ItemDisplayOR zda OR zdg OR zdh OR zdi OR zdj OR zdp): %GRAY%# %ORANGE%%NAME%%MAP%%CONTINUE% //Wirt's leg ItemDisplayleg: %ORANGE%0 %WHITE%%NAME%%CONTINUE% // --- //Add ethereality, sockets, ilvl to the name ItemDisplayETH: %NAME% (Eth)%CONTINUE% ItemDisplaySOCK>0: %NAME% (%SOCKETS%)%CONTINUE% ItemDisplay[]: %NAME% L%ILVL%%CONTINUE% // Stash Export // Mustache Templates Mustache Default: stash Mustachestats: \n\n > defense \n\n > ( - ) Mustacheheader-unique: ** ** (L ) [ ] Mustacheheader-magic: ** ** (L ) [ ] Mustacheheader-else: ** ** (L ) [ ] Mustacheheader: Eth **x ** Mustacheitem: \n\n * \n Mustachestash: * \n\n